Iblis dan Malaikat
by oreo-ssu
Summary: Chapter 4 uploaded / Seorang malaikat yang terlempar ke dunia lain bersama seorang iblis. Belum juga ditemukannya iblis tersebut, seseorang muncul kembali di kehidupannya. Tapi tidak ada yang tau, apakah itu baik atau buruk baginya / Warning : OOC, typo(s), bad summary, masih banyak kekurangan. Mind to RnR? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

"_Tenshi _sepertimu tak akan mampu membunuhku"ucap sarkastik salah seorang _Maou_ yang sedang tersulut emosi.

Di detik terakhir itu, hampir saja pedang perak milik _Tenshi _tersebut menembus jantung sang iblis yang hendak melarikan diri di saat itu.

Dirasa tak ada cara lain lagi, akhirnya sang _Maou _pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannyayangdisertai dengan pergerakan kedua bola matanya yang memunculkan tiga buah _otome _di kedua kelereng matanya_._

Tiba-tiba munculah portal yang melayang diudara membentuk lingkaran berwarna hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan kekuatan seakan—_jika kau mendekatinya maka kau akan terhisap._

_Maou_ telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya untuk menghisap lawan mainnya agar tidak kembali lagi namun apa daya—

Nasib naas menimpa _Maou_, posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan portal menyebabkannya terhisap secara spontan kedalamnya. Alhasil Bayangan iblis bertanduk banteng itu pun terhisap.

'_Senjata makan tuan' _batin Uko, nama Malaikat suci atau _Tenshi _tersebut. Melihat kekuatan hisapan portal tersebut, Uko bermaksud untuk melarikan dirinya.

Namun sepertinya takdir baik tidak sedang memihaknya — bukan begitu?

.

.

.

_**Naruto **__**by**__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story **__**by **__**reo**_

_Warning : OOC , terinspirasi dari 'Hataraku Maou-sama' dengan sedikit banyak perubahan._

_Genres : Fantasy, little bit Romance_

_Pairing :Sasuke-Naruko_

_._

_._

_**Iblis dan Malaikat**_

_._

.

.

Chapter 1

"—ru..Naru-chan?" sepasang bola mata beriris _emerald _mengguncangkan tubuh mungil milik seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas rerumputan.

"—Ng?" erang si makhluk yang merasa terusik tidurnya oleh kehadiran sesosok gadis yang tengah berjongkok menatapnya dengan sorot kesal dan khawatir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ingin tidur di rerumputan begini—eh?" tanya gadis itu diikuti dengan dengusan kecil. Gadis bersurai pink itu pun segera mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan seseorang lainnya yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu menajamkan tatapannya kepada Sakura, nama gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya lagi, lantaran pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan tidak digubris oleh Sakura yang masih bingung dengan temannya yang satu ini.

Bukannya menjawab dengan kalimat, gadis pemilik marga Haruno itu tertawa melihat ekspresi temannya yang _sok_ di tajam-tajamkan.

"Naruko-chan! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas memicingkan matamu seperti itu, dan lagi apa-apaan kau bertanya aku siapa, apa kau bermimpi berperang dengan alien dari dimensi lain yang akan mencuci otakmu?" pernyataan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura justru membuat gadis yang dipanggil Naruko itu mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

'_Perang_—_iblis_—_malaikat_—_portal dimensi,_—_dimensi,_—_DIMENSI!_'

'_Jangan bilang aku benar-benar terlempar ke dimensi lain ?!_' pikir Naruko menyelidik, lalu ia memperhatikan gadis di depannya dengan seksama.

_**Flashback on**_

_Tenshi itu mengejar seorang iblis dengan demi goresan di baju tempur miliknya tercipta karena serangan milik sang iblis. _

_Begitu pula sang iblis yang kehilangan sebelah telinganya karena terpotong oleh pedang perak milik Uko, nama Tenshi itu. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain hingga akhirnya sang iblis terpojok oleh serangan milik Uko. Tenshi suci itu pun menghunuskan pedangnya sebagai serangan terakhir._

"_Tenshi sepertimu tak akan mampu membunuhku" ujar iblis itu disertai seringainya, tak lama munculah gerbang menyerupai pusaran air tepat di belakang tubuh sang iblis dan menyeret tubuh itu kedalam pusarannya. _

_Tidak hanya menyeret sang iblis, lubang itu pun ikut menyeret tenshi tersebut kedalamnya._

_**Flashback end**_

Sinar kemerahan tersirat dari mata _blue marine _milik Naruko, entah apa yang dilakukannya tetapi sejurus kemudian Sakura terlihat menikmati hipnotis dari mata yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah tersebut.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai dirinya dan kehidupannya pun sudah terekam sempurna di ingatan Naruko. Kini ia benar-benar tau apa yang harus dilakukannya selama menjalani kehidupan di jagat yang disebut dengan 'Bumi' oleh seluruh umat manusia ini.

Ia sekarang hanya perlu beraktifitas seperti 'Naruko' yang dulu, dan mencari tau bagaimana ia dapat kembali ke dimensinya. Ya, hanya itu yang perlu dia lakukan. Lalu—

Bisakah ia menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal seperti anak-anak seusianya? Lalu —

Bagaimana dengan sihirnya?—

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan _Maou_ yang juga terlempar ke dimensi yang sama dengannya? Akankah takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali?

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Chapter 1 uploaded! Ini mungkin hanya prolog dan bisa dijamin ceritanya abal, typo(s), gajelas, maka dari itu saya mohon maaf! Nah, saya ingatkan sekali lagi kalau ff ini terinspirasi dari _Hataraku Maou-sama_ karya Satoshi Wagahara-_sensei. _Dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yasu yase-san( ~yasuyase) karena sudah memberikan saran mengenai fic sudah membaca~ terakhir, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah gontai milik seorang gadis bersurai sepunggung membelah genangan di jalan pinggiran kota. Naruko, nama gadis itu, menyeret langkahnya paksa menuju sekolah.

Sebuah payung tak lupa melindunginya dari serbuan hujan yang turun sejak tadi pagi. Rambut pirangnya dia ikat dua, mengingat semacam tidak mungkin baginya untuk membiarkan rambutnya tergerai begitu saja.

'_Apa dia ingin menyapu jalanan dengan rambutnya?'_mungkin begitulah yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya kalau Naruko sampai benar benar menggerai rambutnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh, berarti ia telah berjalan selama 15 menit. Dan kini, mata _blue marine-_nya sudah dapat melihat sekolahnya, _Kohoha High._

_._

_._

**_Naruto_****_by_****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story_****_by_****_reo_**

_Warning : OOC , terinspirasi dari 'Hataraku Maou-sama' dengan sedikit banyak perubahan._

_Genres : Fantasy, little bit Romance_

_._

_._

**_Iblis dan Malaikat_**

_._

_._

Sepekan sudah gadis itu membiasakan diri menjadi manusia bernama Naruko Uzumaki, dan sampai saat ini ia juga belum menemukan _maou_yang ia cari. Petunjuk pun belum ia temukan, tapi ia sudah tau bagaimana ia dapat kembali ke dunianya.

**_Flashback on_**

_Jemari lentik milik seorang gadis beriris blue marine menelaah satu-persatu kalimat di sebuah buku di hadapannya._

_Sudah setumpuk buku ia bacanya selama 4 hari ini, tapi belum ada satu petunjuk pun yang ia dapatkan mengenai Iblis ataupun malaikat di dunia ini. Tapi, ada satu yang perlu ia garis bawahi._

"_Di mitologi Eropa Utara, pernah ada sebuah kisah dimana seorang dewa yang diturunkan ke Bumi. Ia diharuskan mengusir Iblis di dunia manusia untuk dapat kembali ke dunianya." Naruko, nama gadis itu mengulangi tulisan yang tertera di sebuah halaman di buku tersebut._

_"Mungkin cara ini juga dapat dilakukan oleh malaikat" batin Naruko "Dan lagi—"_

'_Mengusir Iblis?' Naruko melanjutkan kata-kata di otaknya yang sempat terhenti. Tak lama kemudian seringai kecil terpatri disebelah sisi bibirnya._

'_Mungkin maksudnya membunuh Iblis' imbuh gadis itu pada detik berikutnya._

**_Flashback end_**

Naruko terus berpikir di sepanjang jalan, pikirannya menimang-nimang bagaimana ia dapat menemukan Iblis itu dan membunuhnya.

_'Bahkan aku tak tau bagaimana rupa Iblis itu' _Ia membatin memikirkan bagaimana rupa Iblis itu, yang ia ingat adalah telinga kanan si Iblis yang terpotong karena serangannya. Tetapi, bukankah di dunia manusia lukanya tak akan terlihat?

_'Tiga goresan di pipiku saja tidak terlihat di dunia ini' _Ia mengusap lembut pipinya yang mulus, padahal sebelumnya ada bekas cakaran Iblis itu di pipi kanannya. Matanya menerawang langit, mengingat-ingat apa ciri khas dari si Iblis yang dapat membawanya kepada sosok manusia _maou. _

_._

_._

Kaki beralaskan sepatu _mary-jane _milik Naruko mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah elit itu. Mata birunya yang bening memutar keatas setelah melihat beberapa _fangirl_ Sasuke mulai ribut didepan pintu kelasnya.

'_Bagaimana kau, kalian, dan kalian semua menyukai manusia sok seperti ini sih?!' _batin Naruko berkali-kali setiap ia melihat ada perempuan yang meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Perlu dijelaskan bahwa Naruko yang tak pernah membenci orang, kecuali _maou_, itu membenci laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki itu selalu saja dapat membuatnya malu dihadapan orang banyak. Memang, Sasuke itu tampan tetapi—tetap saja, ia membencinya sejak hari pertama ia melihat Sasuke di dunia ini.

_**Flashback on**_

_Naruko, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri sudut pertokoan menuju sekolah barunya. Sebenarnya bukanlah sekolah baru, tapi itu baru bagi Naruko yang 'ini'_

_Penampilannya memang sama, tetapi dia bukanlah Naruko Uzumaki. Namanya adalah Uko, malaikat yang terlempar ke dimensi lain akibat perang antar kaumnya dan kaum iblis. Entah apa yang menyebabkan perang itu pecah, tapi bahkan pendeta tertinggi pun sudah mengutus para malaikat untuk menghabisi kaum iblis. _

_Bagaimana ia bisa terlempar itu adalah rahasia Tuhan dan iblis bodoh yang membuka gerbang antar dimensi. Tak hanya Uko sebenarnya, Iblis itu juga terlempar ke dunia ini karena kebodohannya dan dia pun masih belum diketahui keberadaannya. _

_Sekarang gerimis tengah mengguyur Konoha, kota tempat Naruko tinggal, rambut yang sudah ia tata dengan rapi mulai mengembang karena udara yang lembab. Ditambah lagi—_

_**PLAKK**_

_Sekepal tangan berukuran besar mendarat mulus di pucuk kepala Naruko. Seingatnya itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan, cerdas, dewan sekolah, idola semua gadis, calon pacar ku—_

'_Tunggu! Ini adalah ingatan Sakura!' batin Naruko shock setelah mengingat kata terakhir. Tidak ada lagi ingatan Sakura mengenai Sasuke, hanya itu. Sepertinya ehem-ketampanan-ehem Sasuke telah mendoktrin seluruh isi otak Sakura mengenai pemuda yang satu ini. _

_Ya, Naruko telah merekam seluruh ingatan Sakura untuk menjadi bekalnya, mengenai sekolah, nama orang tuanya, temannya, bahkan pelajaran. Syukurlah Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup pintar, sehingga ingatannya mengenai pelajaran cukup bagus karena kualitas otak Sakura._

_Sekarang gadi s itu tengah bingung, Naruko benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia katakan atau harus ia panggil apa makhluk yang satu ini. Tapi tetap saja, satu jitakan di kepala di pagi hari itu cukup membuatmu mood yang sudah kau susun, berantakan._

"_Baka! Kau pikir kepalaku sasak tinju apa?" Teriak Naruko ditengah keramaian yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya._

"_Mirip." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, nyelekit. Oke, Naruko masih sabar ia berpikir itu adalah , anggap saja sepotong roti basi di sebuah pagi di hari minggu. Menanggapi 'candaan' Sasuke, Naruko bertanya dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan—_

"_Memang apanya yang mirip?" Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, Naruko geram sendiri dan mengutuk pemuda ini supaya ia benar-benar kehilangan mulutnya untuk berbicara. Kesan pertama yang buruk bukan?_

_**Flashback end**_

Jam pulang sekolah terdengar, setelah sehari suntuk harus mencerna pelajaran manusia yang menurutnya tidak penting, Naruko menjulurkan langkahnya menuju—tentu saja rumahnya.

Ia berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Cukup jauh memang, 45 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi ia lebih suka berjalan kaki, ia akan melihat apa yang orang lain tidak lihat saat ia berjalan kaki, itu bagus untuknya yang merupakan pendatang baru di dunia ini.

Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga miskin atau sederhana, bisa dibilang mereka adalah keluarga yang berkecukupan. Rumah bak mansion, 3 unit mobil mewah untuk masing-masing anggota keluarga, bukankah itu luar biasa?

"Gerimis—lagi?" tanya Naruko entah kepada siapa. Ia lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya sebal. Tak lama, ia merogoh tas tentengnya dan mencari sebuah benda disana, payung? Tentu saja, gerimis sudah hampir membuat rambutnya lepek sekarang. Namun—

'_Oh gawat, aku meninggalkannya disekolah'_ gadis itu berkali-kali menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni karena kecerobohannya. Ia menutupi pucuk kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya kembali menuju sekolah.

"Syukurlah belum jauh" gumamnya kecil, hingga—

_**TIIN..TIIN**_

Sebuah Audi A3 Sportback hitam menepi mendekati Naruko yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget dengan suara klakson mobil sport tersebut. Lagi dan lagi matanya berputar, sebal.

"Nona Uzumaki" panggil sesosok wanita paruh baya bersurai sepunggung. Seingat Naruko, dia adalah Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke, istri dari Fugaku Uchiha—pemilik salah satu interprise group terkenal yang berarti adalah ayah Sasuke—

"Ah, i-iya?" jawab Naruko tergagap, rumahnya dengan rumah Sasuke memang bersebelahan, jadi dia berpikir sudah pasti Mikoto mengenalnya.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah mengenalku saja Uko-chan" lanjut Mikoto sambil tertawa, namun entah kenapa dia tetap terlihat anggun.

"U-Uko?" Naruko terbelalak, ia dikagetkan oleh panggilan dari wanita paruh baya itu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, menepis prasangka bahwa wanita itu mengenalnya di dunia asalnya.

'_tidak mungkin 'kan?'_

"Hey, masuklah. Kami baru saja menjemput Sasuke dan akan pulang setelahnya. Kau masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu" kali ini sang Ayah melepas suaranya.

Naruko menolehkan kepelanya setelah ia dengar nama Sasuke di kumandangkan. Setelahnya ia pun menggeleng bermaksud menolak ajakan ayah dua anak tersebut. Namun, tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke setelah pintu belakang mobil tersebut terbuka, membuat tubuh Naruko tersungkur kedalam mobil sport milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Uko-chan, kami akan makan siang dulu. Kau ikut ya? Aku akan bilang Kushina kalau kau diculik sementara oleh kami" Mikoto mengatakannya dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia aslinya.

"e-eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" Naruko bertanya malu-malu.

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenal kami saja" tambah Fugaku sembari terus fokus ke jalan yang telah dibasahi hujan. Naruko hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan besar Uchiha itu.

'_Memang aku baru mengenal kalian'_

.

.

Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya empat insan ini sampai ke salah satu restoran keluarga di tengah kota. Keempat orang itu turun dari Audi tersebut dan melenggangkan kaki mereka masing-masing kedalam restoran.

Belum sempat memasuki pintu utama, sebuah Nissan Fairlady Z terparkir lurus dengan mobil keluarga tersebut dan tak lama sesosok orang mirip Sasuke keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Naruko-chan" tubuh tingginya memeluk Naruko dari belakang, membuat gadis beriris biru itu terbelalak.

'_Siapa lagi ini?' _batin Naruko tidak senang.

"Nii-san" entah apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak suka melihat kakaknya memeluk gadis itu, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Hingga ia buka suara. Sang kakak yang mengerti pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Hahahah, begitulah kalau si bungsu Uchiha cemburu" celetuk Itachi, nama pemuda itu, sembari terkekeh melihat adiknya yang begitu _over protective _pada gadis berkuncir _twintail _tersebut. Sedangkan gadis yang dibicarakan hanya memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa yang cemburu" gumam Sasuke cuek.

Suasana hening tercipta saat mereka berlima menyantap hidangan khas Itali itu, sebelumnya setelah Naruko bersikukuh untuk pulang karena tidak enak, akhirnya ia pun ikut dalam acara keluarga ini karena terus dipaksa oleh keluarga Uchiha tersebut, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Risottoyang dipesan oleh Naruko baru saja habis tertelan pada suapan terakhir. Ia baru sadar kalau masakan bumi ternyata seenak ini. Tangannya meraih segelas espresso dingin yang tersaji sejak tadi.

Belum saja ia meneguk minuman penggugah lidahnya itu, Mikoto melipat tangannya dan menaruh dagu diatasnya dan memperhatikan Naruko. Naruko risih, namun ia tetap menyeruput kopi khas Negara Itali tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak biasanya kau diam begini saat ada Naruko" oceh Mikoto membuat Naruko hampir tersedak dan Sasuke hampir menelan garpunya saat menyantap spaghetti carbonara miliknya.

'_Memang biasanya kami gimana?'_

Naruko mulai bingung, dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menanggapinya. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung kepada Ibu berusia awal empat-puluhan tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke membanting dirinya di sofa. Perutnya sudah cukup tergelitik sejak tadi siang, sejak tadi Naruko berada disebelahnya. Dia juga tidak tau getir apa yang dirasakannya, dia hanya sedikit memiliki firasat—entah tentang apa mengenai gadis ini.

Dia selalu merasakan gejolak diperutnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengocok perut sampai ke dadanya kalau ia berpapasan dengan Naruko. Namun, setiap kali ia melihat sepasang mata biru itu ia selalu ingin menghindari Naruko.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal padanya, Naruko adalah gadis yang ia kenal sejak 3 tahun lalu ia pindah ke Konoha. Mereka sekelas sejak kelas satu SMP, hingga sekarang, hingga kelas 2 SMA.

Keduanya memang jarang akrab. Naruko yang tipikal ceria dan Sasuke yang tipikal cuek dan pendiam—sebenarnya lebih ke tidak peduli seringkali membuat mereka saling mengejek, atau kadang bertengkar. Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke nyaman dengan itu.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

_._

Chapter 2 uploaded. Maaf saya masih amatir jadi endingnya(?) gajelas gitu X-( terus maaf kalo ceritanya tambah gajelas, abal, dan segala macemnya.

_**Guest-san **__terimakasih sudah membaca^^ ngga kok, karena latarnya dunia tanpa sihir. Tapi sihir-sihir kecil kayak mind control atau hipnotis masih bisa kok. Nyatanya emang bisa di dunia kan? Nah untuk masalah iblis dan perang itu masih rahasia hahaha. Terimakasih reviewnya~!_

_**heztynha uzumaki **__emang aku bedain kok, kalo sama udah ketebak jalan ceritanya, jadi gak seru hehehe. Terimakasih reviewnya~_

_**cmina-chan namiuzukage **__Hataraku itu—ah pokoknya seru hahahaha kalo boleh saya promosi yaa, kamu nonton deh(?) Uko itu nama malaikatnya, cuma pas dia di dunia manusia namanya ganti jadi Naruko gitu. Tapi dia ga lupa kok sama ingatannya, tapi bisa dibilang dia itu tukeran dimensi sama 'Naruko' asli. Nanti dijelasin kok^^ makasih reviewnya~_

Nah, saya ingatkan sekali lagi kalau ff ini terinspirasi dari _Hataraku Maou-sama_ karya Satoshi Wagahara-_sensei._Dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada yasu yase-san( ~yasuyase) karena sudah memberikan saran mengenai fic sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ara __ jadi ini yang namanya bumi?" seorang pemuda dengan manik __jade__nya melangkah ringan di tengah-tengah keramaian kota konoha. Matanya menerawang keadaan sekitar. Senyum miring terpatri samar di sebelah bibirnya._

_"Semudah inikah menemukan malaikat?"_

_._

_._

**_Naruto _****_by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by _****_reo_**

_Warning : OOC , terinspirasi dari 'Hataraku Maou-sama' dengan sedikit banyak perubahan._

_Genres : Fantasy, little bit Romance_

_._

_._

**_Iblis dan Malaikat_**

**_._**

**_._**

Seorang perempuan dengan surai blonde yang tergerai berantakan menggeliat kecil diatas kasurnya ketika sinar mentari pagi menerobos celah tirai jendelanya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya setelah beberapa kali merasa terganggu oleh sorotan mentari di matanya yang masih tertutup damai, setelah beberapa lama maka bangunlah putri tadi dari tidurnya yang singkat.

"Naru-_chan_" suara teriakan dari lantai bawah mulai menggema ditelinga Naruko, gadis itu. Ia yakin betul Kushina lah yang berteriak untuknya, menyuruhnya untuk segera bersiap-siap ke tempat membosankan itu, sekolah.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas, tapi senyum sama sekali tidak terkembang di bibir tipis milik Naruko. Bola matanya entah sudah berapa kali berputar mengingat berada disebelah siapa ia pagi ini. Senyum dengan terpaksa ia tampilkan apabila lelaki paruhbaya itu menoleh dan menanyakan sesuatu mengenai ayahnya ataupun bisnis ayahnya. Tapi wajah tanpa topengnya kembali ia tunjukan ketika lelaki itu kembali fokus ke jalanan didepannya.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya sesekali melemparkan ejekan seperti tadi saat ayahnya menawaarkan tumpangan ke gadis itu.

"_Tou-san,_ aku tidak ingin mobilku bau karena dinaikki olehnya" ejek Sasuke

"Hee?" Naruko hanya menyerngitkan alisnya menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Tadi aku mendengarnya ribut sekali, dia baru bangun dan tidak mandi" adu Sasuke kepada ayahnya. Wajah Naruko memerah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang sepenuhnya benar itu.

'_apa suaraku sekeras itu sehingga makhluk ini mendengarnya?' _batin Naruko nanar.

Gerbang mega milik Konoha High sudah jelas terpampang, keduanya turun dari mobil dan tak lupa menyebabkan bisikan-bisikan dari para siswi yang melihat mereka turun mobil bersamaan dan tak lupa Sasuke yang membukakan pintu untuk Naruko.

'_What a lucky girl' _mungkin itulah isi pikiran semua siswi melihat Sasuke memperlakukan Naruko di hadapan mereka. Naruko hanya memutar bola matanya dan menyiratkan – _kau tidak tau saja bagaimana aku dipermalukan di dalam tadi._

Kelas mereka yang sama membuat Naruko dan Sasuke harus berjalan bersama ke kelas, sebenarnya Naruko sudah melambatkan langkahnya, tapi Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Oy _teme_, sana duluan! Aku tidak mau berjalan denganmu" ujar Naruko setengah berbisik.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin berjalan denganmu. Bau" balas Sasuke tak lupa mengimbuhkan ejekan khusus untuk Naruko hari ini.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak mandi hari ini hah kau saja $56^%767%" lanjut Naruko tidak jelas dan sedikit berteriak, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh dan cekikikan mendengar penjelasan Naruko.

"Bukan aku yang bilang" imbuh Sasuke lalu berjalan duluan ke kelas meninggalkan Naruko yang masih menunduk malu. Belum semenit berlalu, Naruko berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke sembari mencubitnya berkali-kali.

**_Deg—_**

"Tapi kau yang memancingku—" ujar Naruko pelan dari balik lengan Sasuke. "_Teme!_" lanjutnya penuh penekanan di bagian '_teme_'

.

.

.

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi, menandakan siswa maupun siswi Konoha High diwajibkan kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang terpotong jam istirahat selama tiga puluh menit tadi.

Pelajaran elektronika yang di komandoi oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ baru saja dimulai kurang dari lima menit yang lalu. Setelah cukup lama mengulas materi kemarin, Kakashi-_sensei _memberikan tugas untuk murid-murid kelas B.

Ia tidak cukup tega untuk membiarkan muridnya mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian, oleh karena itu ia membagi kelompok yang berisi dua orang setiap kelompok. Naasnya, Naruko harus kembali bersabar karena kali ini ia sekelompok dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, saya akan menugaskan kalian untuk membuat rangkaian _power supply _yang menggunakan _diode bridge"_ perintah Kakashi-_sensei _"alat alat sudah disiapkan di meja praktek, dan tugas ini harus selesai dalam jangka waktu 90 menit" lanjutnya.

Kemudian lelaki bersurai silver itu keluar meninggalkan murid-murid yang kebingungan.

"Tanpa intruksi?!"

"Bagaimana kita harus mengerjakannya?"

"Aku saja tidak tau apa yang dia ajarkan"

"Apa-apaan ini, aku tidak mengerti"

Suasana ricuh mulai terdengar dari kelas B, Keluhan bersautan dari pojok hingga pinggir ruangan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menutup telinga sesegera mungkin.

Tidak ada yang bekerja mengerjakan tugas dari guru berjulukan mesum itu, kecuali Sasuke yang mulai mencolok solder pada sumber listrik, atau sebut saja memanaskan solder.

Naruko yang melihat Sasuke mulai sibuk, membantu Sasuke dengan mengambil bahan seperti _trafo, diode, transistor, _elco_, _timah, dan bahan lainnya untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

Kesibukan mulai terlihat di meja Naruko, begitu pula meja si jenius Shikamaru dan beberapa murid lainnya yang melihat intruksi di buku praktek. Tak lama, keadaan ricuh pun membaik kini anak-anak kelas B sudah memulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruko dan Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan prakteknya dengan cepat, ia pun mencolok keluaran dari trafo menuju sumber listrik

Namun kecelakaan terjadi. Tangan Naruko tidak sengaja menyenggol kabel masukan sehingga menyentuh keluaran dari trafo sehingga terjadi korsleting yang menyebabkan sedikit percikan api pada hasil praktek mereka.

"Teme?! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruko kewalahan melihat percikan api di meja mereka. Hinata si sekretaris kelas berlari memanggil Kakashi –_sensei_ untuk membantu membereskan masalah ini.

"Kau itu bodoh, tolol, atau tidak punya otak sih?" bentak Sasuke kepada Naruko yang sedang panik karena percikan api tadi.

Naruko diam, Ia tau ini kesalahannya tapi tetap saja itu tidak sengaja.

Beberapa jam berselang setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke maupun Naruko diam tidak saling bicara. Sasuke kesal, begitu pula Naruko. Sasuke kesal karena ia mendapat nilai E, Naruko juga, tapi Naruko kebih kesal karena daritadi disalahkan oleh Sasuke.

_._

_._

_._

Lagi-lagi hujan turun dengan derasnya. Naruko yang tak ingin lagi mengulang kejadian tempo hari tak lupa mengambil payung yang sering ia tinggalkan di loker.

Saat ia tengah berjalan menuju gerbang, sebuah Audi yang sangat _familiar _di matanya berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Kali ini Mikoto yang berada di belakang kemudi, beserta si Uchiha bungsu itu yang berada di sebelah kursi kemudi.

"Uko-chan, ayo pulang bersama" Ajak Mikoto disertai dengan senyuman khas Uchiha yang memikat. Naruko membalas senyuman Mikoto singkat, namun Naruko sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke disebelah ibunya. Ia sudah kepalang sebal.

"Tidak perlu, bibi" jawab Naruko setelah melihat tampang Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah membuatnya kesal. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruko.

Dia tidak suka jika keadaannya seperti ini.

.

.

Hujan mulai mereda, menyisakan banyak kubangan air di pinggiran jalan. Langkah Naruko terhenti melihat bayangannya sendiri dari balik kubangan. Manik birunya melebar melihat apa yang ia lihat di permukaan air tersebut—

Mata birunya berubah menjadi warna merah menyala, tiga goresan di pipinya kembali terlihat, tak lupa pakaian yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi baju baja, dan sayap hitam bak burung gagak terlihat melebar dari punggungnya

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

Sebuah portal mirip _blackhole _di angkasa terlihat seiring dengan perubahan yang dirasakan oleh makhluk tersebut. Mungkin perubahan itu disebabkan oleh energi dari lubang hitam dari dimensi lain itu, mungkin.

Naruko kembali melihat bayangannya di permukaan kubangan tersebut. Kembali normal, bayangannya kembali terlihat seperti Naruko yang biasa.

"Semudah inikah menemukan malaikat?" Seseorang tak jauh dari Naruko menyembunyikan senyuman miringnya. Langkahnya secara perlahan mendekati Naruko yang tengah berhenti untuk entah membeli apa.

"_Hisashiburi _Uko, lama tidak melihatmu dalam wujud itu" bisik pemuda bermanik _jade_ itu.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

_._

Chapter 3 uploaded!

Halo~ setelah banyak ke-cacatan di chapter sebelumnya, reo mencoba menutupi cacat-cacat yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya di chapter ini malah tambah cacat-_- sekali lagi, fic ini terinspirasi dari Hataraku Maou-sama dengan sedikit banyak perubahan._.

Update mungkin akan tersendat-sendat(?) dikarenakan kesibukan reo yang bakal balik lagi senin nanti-" doakan saja reo sempat lanjutin fic ini /lah(?)

Mohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, kecepatan alur, ketidak jelasan cerita, dan lain sebagainya, reo masih butuh kritik dan saran .w. Terimakasih~

* * *

_**heztynha uzumaki **wahhhh coba kamu pikir lagi, apa Sasuke yang iblis? wkwkw jangan nebak-nebak nanti gaseru u,u pokoknya nanti iblisnya diketahui belakangan._.v makasih udah mau baca fic ku yang abal ini~ ^^_

**_Guest _**_iya dong~ makin banyak rahasia makin seru hehehe~ kalo update cepat gajanji nih._.v Iblisnya bakal dirahasiain selama mungkin u,u pokoknya terbongkar saat nanti konflik dipuncak u,u terimakasih lagi udah mau baca ^^_

* * *

sekian dan terimakasih~ terakhir, mind to review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hisashiburi_Uko, lama tidak melihatmu dalam wujud itu" bisik pemuda bermanik _jade_ itu tepat di telinga kiri Naruko, membuat gadis dengan kelereng mata biru itu merinding dan melebarkan matanya.

Leher jenjangnya membantu kepalanya untuk menengok ke kirinya, namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun disitu. Ia pun membuang pandangannya ke arah kanan, dan sama saja. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang mencurigakan disana.

Pikirannya mengapung, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, iblis itu yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencariku atau—" Naruko menghentikan gumamannya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Gerbang itu kembali terbuka 'kah?" lanjutnya.

'_Tapi siapa?'_

* * *

Di sisi lain, seorang lainnya yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruko mengelus leher putihnya berkali-kali. Otaknya mulai berputar menyusun kejadian-kejadian apa yang telah terjadi sehingga ia bisa berubah wujud menjadi wujud _itu_, wujud lamanya.

"Hanya dua kemungkinan terjadi, malaikat itu yang mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya atau—" gumam lelaki itu terputus.

"Gerbangnya.. terbuka kembali" lanjutnya dengan intonasi suara yang datar.

'_Siapa—yang menggunakan portal itu?' _ gumam lelaki tersebut dengan sorot mata yang menajam.

.

.

_**Naruto**__**by**__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story**__**by**__**reo**_

_Warning : OOC , terinspirasi dari 'Hataraku Maou-sama' dengan sedikit banyak perubahan._

_Genres : Fantasy, little bit Romance_

_._

_._

_**Iblis dan Malaikat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tiga hari berlalu sejak Naruko dan Sasuke tidak saling bicara karena peristiwa tak mengenakan nilainya dan Sasuke. Sampai saat ini pun mereka tak saling bicara, menatap berlama-lama pun tidak.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah muak dengan keadaan ini masih bersikukuh untuk membuat gadis itu lebih dulu minta maaf kepadanya, tapi apa daya? Ego Naruko terlalu sayang untuk disisihkan barang sejenak. Begitu juga keegoisan Sasuke yang terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf terlebih dulu.

Tiga hari pula berlalu sejak kejadian aneh itu, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Naruko sejak kejadian yang membuatnya sedikit ehm.. paranoid tersebut.

'_Apa yang terjadi kemarin?'_

'_Siapa orang yang memanggilku?'_

'_Apa dia iblisnya?'_

'_Apa aku harus semakin menyiagakan diriku?'_

'_Kenapa bahkan aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai iblis itu?'_

Sejak saat itu ia lebih bersiaga terhadap keadaan sekitarnya, walaupun itu membuatnya terlihat aneh dan _annoying_, ya setidaknya begitulah kata Sakura.

Sekarang Naruko tengah berjalan pulang kerumahnya, manik _sapphire_nya terarah ke jalanan di bawah kakinya. Berpikir. Mungkin itulah yang dilakukannya.

Tanpa Naruko sadari, sesosok manusia bersurai merah sejak tadi mengikutinya. Terang saja Naruko tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok bergender lelaki itu, karena tidak ada suara apapun yang ditimbulkannya ketika ia menguntit gadis bersurai sepunggung itu.

Senyuman miring kembali terpahat samar di sudut bibirnya, bibir lelaki itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Langkah tegasnya dipercepat untuk mendekati Naruko yang masih bergelut dengan pikiran gadis itu sendiri. Mungkin itu jugalah yang menyebabkan Naruko tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Uko" panggil pemuda itu setengah berbisik. Naruko yang tentu saja mendengarnya menolehkan pandangannya kearah belakang. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata dan manik _jade _yang menusuk tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman yang tak jelas apa artinya. Sosok yang ia kenal baik di dunianya, _Dark Hill._

"K-kau?" Naruko tergagap melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya "Gaara!" serunya sembari menghamburkan dirinya hanya sekedar untuk memeluk tubuh tegap itu. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya merubah senyum tanpa artinya menjadi senyuman indah yang khas bagi gadis itu.

Pemuda itu, Gaara, adalah malaikat dari _Dark Hill_ distrik Selatan sedangkan Naruko sendiri berasal dari distrik Timur. Jelas mereka saling mengenal, bukankah mereka sama-sama ditugaskan untuk menyerang istana iblis malam itu?

"Hisashiburi Gaara!" pelukannya masih belum terlepas dari sosok merah Gaara. Membuat lelaki pasir itu sedikit sesak mungkin. Entahlah, perasaan itu hanya Gaara dan Tuhanlah yang tau.

Kedua makhluk itu berjalan beriringan, walau mereka tidak tau mereka akan berjalan kemana. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai _Dark Hill_ dan dirinya—Gaara, dilontarkan satu demi satu untuk memperjelas tujuan keberadaan Gaara disini.

"Jadi Gaara-kun, kau kesini karena kangen padaku ya?" tanya Naruko sedikit menggoda pemuda yang diketahui bermarga Sabaku itu. Gaara yang memiliki emosi monoton masih saja mempertahankan wajah datarnya untuk menyikapi Naruko.

"Tidak, pendeta tertinggi yang menyuruhku untuk membantumu kembali ke _Dark Hill_" jawab Gaara ringan. "Lalu, Naruko? Apa kau sudah mengetahui iblisnya?" lanjut lelaki dengan iris _jade _tersebut kepada gadis disebelahnya.

Naruko diam tidak menjawab, ia bahkan sama sekali belum memikirkan cara untuk menemukan iblis itu. Gaara tau Naruko belum, jadi dia hanya mengangguk paham dengan kebisuan gadis bersurai blonde di sampingnya.

"Aku tinggal di dekat sekolahmu" ujar Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sepertinya sebelumnya memang ada anak bernama Gaara yang tinggal disana. Apa menurutmu kita bertukar dimensi dengan yang _asli_?" tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Mungkin, aku juga menyadari itu. tapi apakah seseorang mirip aku terlihat di _sana_?" tanya Naruko menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan gadis sepertimu" ulas Gaara datar tanpa emosi.

"Heee? Jadi kau juga tidak memperhatikanku?" omel Naruko, setelahnya gadis itu pun memajukan bibirnya untuk memberikan kesan ngambek. Gaara menahan tawanya melihat wajah Naruko yang terlihat lebih hmm.. gembul mungkin?

"Mungkin.. tidak" Gaara melanjutkan jalannya menghindari teriakan susulan Naruko yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Gaara!" dan benar saja, selanjutnya Naruko berteriak sembari berlari menyusul Gaar a yang telah mendahuluinya beberapa langkah, tangan mungil Naruko pun segera menggelayut manja di lengan kekar Gaara.

.

.

Matahari belum Nampak sejak pagi tadi, dan sekarang pun sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Saat bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High pulang. Begitu pula Naruko, mata biru langitnya tampak lesu seperti keadaan langit saat ini. Muram.

Ia melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah elit tersebut, tak lupa payung yang memayungi dirinya dan tas sekolahnya. Gadis itu masih saja cemberut, memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang ngambek atau mungkin kesal.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia dan lelaki itu tidak saling sapa, risih juga bagi Naruko walaupun sebenarnya ia senang karena tidak ada lagi kalimat mengejek yang dilontarkan pemuda itu dari pagi hingga malam tanpa henti. Tapi tetap saja, ejekan itu sudah melekat di dirinya. Jadi entah kenapa dia rindu.

Sasuke nampak berjalan dibelakang gadis itu, tatapan ragu secara periodik ia edarkan untuk melihat gadis berkucir twin tail tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Na—" panggilannya terputus ketika mata hitam nan dalamnya menangkap sosok gadis itu menghampiri sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang tingginya sekitar 10 centi lebih tinggi dari ujung kepala gadis itu.

Oke..

Lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil gadis itu, ia kembali berjalan santai menjauhi sosok itu kembali menuju loby sekolahnya untuk menunggu mobil jemputannya datang.

"G-Gaara-kun?"Naruko terbengong-bengong melihat kehadiran sosok bermanik _jade _tersebut didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Pantas saja, daritadi banyak siswi yang mengerubungi gerbang. Ternyata ketampanan Gaara menguras fokus gadis-gadis tadi untuk sekedar memandangnya.

"Uko" Gaara menoleh setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang familiar di telinganya, suara cempreng Naruko.

"Hey, aku mulai risih dipanggil 'Uko' bisakah kau memanggilku Naru?" tanya Naruko setengah berbisik dan mengedarkan pandangannya, takut takut ada yang mendengar. Sejujurnya, gadis itu takut dengan perkataan Gaara kemarin, takut jika iblis itu benar-benar ada didekatnya.

_**Flashback on**_

_Bel kediaman Uzumaki terdengar menggema diseluruh lorongnya. Seorang perempuan berpakaian khas maid—atau memang dia maid, menyambangi pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. _

_Di penglihatan perempuan itu terlihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan postur yang tinggi berdiri di hadapan gerbang. Dengan langkah yang cepat, maid keluarga Uzumaki itu mendekatinya._

"_Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya maid ber-namtag shizune itu sopan._

"_Bisakah aku bertemu Naruko?" pemuda itu meminta untuk bertemu nona muda Uzumaki rupanya._

"_Baiklah, segera tuan" maid berambut senada dengan matanya itupun masuk untuk mengabarkan nona muda Uzumaki, Naruko, bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang mencarinya._

_Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk menunggu, sosok yang ingin ditemuinya pun muncul dengan balutan kaus putih berlengan tiga-per-empat dengan motif lurik dan celana pendek berwarna merah bata. Rambutnya ia sanggul sederhana, walaupun berantakan tapi itu menambahkan kesan cantik pada diri Naruko._

"_Gaara-kun? Ada apa datang kesini pagi-pagi?" tanya Naruko heran, karena sekarang hari minggu dan jam masih setia menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi._

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitau" jawabnya tajam, matanya menyiratkan keseriusan. Oke, Gaara memang selalu serius. "Tapi, kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu Naruko" lanjut Naruko keluar dari topic utamanya._

_Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, sungguh mengurangi tingkat keanggunannya pagi ini._

"_Apa mengenai—"_

"_Ya, iblis itu" seperti seorang peramal, Gaara berhasil menebak dugaan Naruko yang terputus karena telah didahului olehnya._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo bicara di kamarku" ajak Naruko._

_Setelah menaiki tangga melingkar di ruang utama kediaman Uzumaki dan berbelok ke kiri, sampailah kedua orang itu di hadapan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Naruko'. Pintu bercat putih itu kembali tertutup setelah keduanya memasuki kamar tersebut dan duduk di sebuah karpet beludru berwarna kuning muda. _

_Secangkir mocchacino berkali-kali diseruput oleh Gaara. Entah apakah obrolan ini yang membuatnya haus sehingga digelasnya tinggal tersisa se-per-empat bagian kopi lagi._

"_Jadi bagaimana kau tau kalau iblisnya ada di kota ini?" tanya Naruko heran setelah mendengar pernyataan Gaar amengenai keberadaan makhluk bernama iblis itu._

"_Kenyataannya, saat aku mengeluarkan radar untuk mencarimu aku menemukan dua medan ghaib di kota ini, aku yakin salah satunya milik iblis itu" jawab Gaara dengan santai menjelaskan asal dari pernyataan pertamanya._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu mungkin kau tau wujud iblis itu?" tanya Naruko lagi dan lagi, ialah yang sedari tadi mendominasi pembicaraan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah terencana detail di otaknya._

"_Sepertinya—" kalimatnya seakan terputus. Naruko dengan setianya menunggu Gaara yang mungkin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak" lanjut pemuda bersurai senada dengan rok Naruko. _

_Sedikit sirat kecewa terlihat dari tatapan Naruko, ia harus lebih was was setelah ia mengetahui kalau iblis itu mungkin ada disekitarnya._

_**Flashback end**_

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruko melihat Gaara yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia tau rumah Gaara dekat sini, tapi kemarin kemarin Gaara sekalipun tidak pernah mampir untuk 'menjemputnya'.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini, aku lupa kalau Ino menitipkan ini padaku sebelum keberangkatanku ke bumi" jawab Gaara sembari memperlihatkan sekotak suplemen dan setelahnya, suplemen itupun berpindah tangan ke Naruko.

"Hee?" Naruko memutar-mutar kotak itu. Ia heran, untuk apa Ino—malaikat dari distrik barat sekaligus sahabatnya di kampung halamannya, _Dark Hill_, mengirimkan sesuatu semacam ini.

"Katanya, mungkin kau akan sulit beradaptasi di bumi karena cuacanya yang berbeda dengan _Dark Hill_" Gaara seolah tau apa yang dimaksud dari 'Hee?' oleh gadis itu, sehingga ia menjelaskan kenapa Ino menyuruhnya menyerahkan ini untuk Naruko. "Aku juga dibekali" lanjutnya, memperlihatkan sekotak lain miliknya.

Naruko pun terlihat mengerti dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

"_Tadaima_" Naruko memasuki rumahnya dengan lunglai seperti biasa, tas jinjingnya telah dipindah tangankan ke Shizune sejak ia memasuki rumahnya yang lebih terlihat sebagai mansion tersebut.

"Nah, nah, Naruko!" panggil seorang wanita cantik dari tangga yang tak lain adalah ibunya, Naruko sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap ibunya yang terkadang masih terlihat kekanakan.

"Hm?" Naruko memperlihatkan wajah _innocent_-nya pada ibunya itu dan segera menyusul ibunya ditangga.

"Keluarga Uchiha mengundang kita makan malam karena kerjasama yang dibangun perusahannya dan ayahmu, kau harus ikut ne? Ini perintah" lanjut Kushina dengan mengimbuhkan kata perintah di ujung kalimatnya. Sedangkan Naruko hanya mengangguk lesu, tidak terbayang kalau ia melanggar 'perintah' Kushina.

"Baguslah, pukul tujuh kau harus sudah siap, pastikan itu" lanjut Kushina dengan sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya.

.

.

Kini Naruko sudah siap untuk mengadakan makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha disebuah restoran elit di tengah kota Konoha. Suasana ceria dominan di sebuah ruangan privat berukuran sepuluh kali lima belas meter di restoran tersebut.

Pemandangan malam Konoha pun terlihat jelas dari kaca yang menyelubungi sebelah kanan ruangan ini, ditambah dengan balkon kecil dibalik kaca tersebut. Sedangkan sisi lainnya dibalut oleh tembok kedap suara berwarna marun sehingga berkesan agak klasik namun modern. Terlihat mewah? Tentu saja, ingatlah bahwa Uchiha yang menyewanya.

Kesan mewah tak hanya ditunjukan oleh ruangan tempat mereka berada, lihatlah keluarga Uzumaki yang terlihat 'mahal' dan 'menjual'. Dimulai dari sang ayah yang mengenakan tuxedo semi-formal dengan kemeja berwarna _sandy brown. _Sedangkan sang istri mengenakan dress berwarna senada dengan kemeja milik Minato.

Tak kalah menarik, Fugaku juga mengenakan tuxedo bermerk sama namun dengan kemeja bergaris vertical dengan warna _cornflower blue _dan didampingi oleh Mikoto yang mengenakan _long dress _hitam tanpa lengan dengan bagian punggung yang tereskpos penuh.

Begitu juga dengan Itachi, sulung Uchiha yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih berbalut jas berwarna keabuan, kesan sederhana namun kasual. Dan Sasuke pun mengenakan _outfit _yang hampir sama dengan kakaknya.

Jangan lupakan tokoh utama kita, Naruko tampil elegan hanya dengan dress hitam berlengan minim, dengan beberapa sulaman sutra tipis dibagian pinggul. Rambut blondenya disanggul kesamping dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut untuk menutupi pundak sebelah kiri. Menambahkan poin plus untuk kesan elegan yang ditunjukkannya.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat, namun setelahnya tawa kembali terdengar diantara orang-orang disini. Kecuali, duo remaja yang masih terlihat 'musuhan' itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau diam saja daritadi. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kushina melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Ti—" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Mikoto terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Dia kan sedang marahan dengan Naruko" duga Mikoto sok tau, walaupun itu benar. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum canggungnya

"Bisa aku keluar sebentar?" Sasuke pamit melihat sepertinya ia akan terus di goda disini. Sebelum ia meraih pintu ia menoleh dan melanjutkan permintaan izinnya.

"Bersama Naruko?" Lanjut pemuda itu.

"Hee?" Naruko menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun tanpa ba-bi-bu ia segera menyusul Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Lalu di susul dengan 'ciee' an dari Itachi, Mikoto, dan Kushina.

.

.

.

"Ada apa hah?" tanya Naruko tanpa basa basi, setelah mereka sampai di balkon ruangan tersebut. Sasuke masih diam, ia menatap langit malam yang kelam namun bersinar karena cahaya dari satelit alami bumi dan bintangnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat bicara aku masuk" ancam Naruko karena Sasuke tak kunjung bicara. Ia menghitung sampai sepuluh di dalam hati, tapi tak ada satupun kalimat keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Gadis pirang itupu bergegas menuju pintu kembali.

"Aku—" langkah Naruko terhenti mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'aku' yang masih menggantung. Ia kembali menoleh kearah pemuda raven yang masih menatap langit tersebut.

"Minta maaf" Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menatap Naruko yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Setelah cukup berpikir mengenai permintaan maaf itu Naruko pun mengangguk dan membalikan tubuhnya menuju pintu kembali.

"Aku juga"

Keduanya memasuki pintu bersamaan, membuat beberapa pasang mata disana berbinar ingin mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Selesailah acara makan malam itu dengan pertanyaan "_Naruko-apa-kau-menerima-putraku" _dan sebagainya. Rupanya para orang tua itu mengira Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruko.

Naruko hanya memutar bola matanya karena sedari tadi ibunya terlihat _excited _dengan acara praduga _Menarik keluar Naruko _dan _Confession Sasuke. _

"Sudahlah bu, tidak mungkin kan itu terjadi?" ujar Naruko pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 4 uploaded!

Walah sepertinya di chapter ini semua pemain(?)nya OOC-_- maafkan Reo karena telah merubah sifat asli milik para pemain disini.

Scene penting cuma sedikit disini. Ditambah typo (kalo ada), dan berbagai kesalahan penggunaan EYD dan lain-lain. Sumpah, masih amat kurang dari kata bagus u,u

_**To:**_

_**Guest **__–san, maaf kalau sedikit ya .-. ide belum tumbuh dari otak minim saya(?) di chapter ini jelas ga kalau Naruko yang asli itu dimana? Mereka bertukar dimensi gitu deh. Tapi saya gamau ngungkit kehidupan Naruko aslinya(?)._.v terimakasih sudah baca^^_

_**Hyull **__–san, hayo? Gaara buka iblisnya?'-' terimakasih udah baca Hyull-san^^_

_**Heztynha uzumaki **__–san, perut gaenak itu ceritanya karena.. rahasia(?) ah masa gatau sih? Ceritanya Sasuke ada rasa gitu, aduh OOC kan dia.. sayangnya iblisnya bukan Gaara :p terimakasihh yaa^^_

**Sekali lagi ini ff terinspirasi dari Hataraku Maou-Sama karya Satoshi Wagahara-**_**sensei **_**dan terimakasih pula untuk yasu yase-chan (~yasuyase) yang telah membantu saya dalam pembuatan fanfic abal ini.**


End file.
